ZENITH
by gitacchi
Summary: [NCT, Jaehyun J. x Taeyong L.] This city is his kingdom. This bedroom is his palace. And this man, Jaehyun Jung, is his king. This is Taeyong Lee's zenith. A PWF (Porn With Feelings) because JaeYong means MAKING LOVE to me. Shamelessly based on Ciara's Body Party. un-beta-ed. my eyes hurt, sorry.


**ZENITH**

 _(noun) the highest point_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Jaehyun Jung, Taeyong Lee**

 **M**

.

This city is his kingdom. This bedroom is his palace.

And this man, Jaehyun Jung, is his king.

This is Taeyong Lee's zenith.

.

.

.

.

.

 **© gitacchi**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Body Party – Ciara_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

"For Jung."

And like a whisper blown by the wind, they recite under their breath. Cascading from Second in Command down to Footmen, its harmony brings somber yet festive touch to the atmosphere. It is beautiful with a glass of champagne glittering under amber-colored lights in each hand and soft clinking noises coming from crystal surfaces colliding. And when the Younger Ones shout their aphorism loud— _long live Jung!_ —it becomes lit. Thundering claps fill in. Cheers boom followed suit by laughter. Chatters and talks are thrown, volume up. It blends very well into an indistinctive but pleasant clamor. A wave of hand to Head Butler, who rings a small bell in response, sends maids flooding the dining hall. Blacks and whites swirl around, serving diverse cuisines and expensive beverages. Excitement is clear on the men's faces and voices.

"This is merely a humble service compared to all of your hard works. Without it, we won't be here tonight. So please, enjoy yourself."

Taeyong giggles but he takes it as his cue to come out of hidden balcony above the celebration. An echo, snowy hair with a tinge of lilac perfectly combed so it does not lessen the sparks in his deer eyes, looks back at him from the mirror. Smoothing down imaginary creases on his all-black Armani suit, he smiles.

The clatter goes quieter as he climbs down flight of stairs, and becomes even more so as he leisurely inches closer to their Command, to the extent of deafening silence when he puts a hand and gives a gentle squeeze on that strong biceps. Taeyong is aware of how these underlings view him—a traitor to his own kind, a disposable bitch—but he sees ugly jealousy deep at their hearts. He is terribly exquisite. He is the queen of this kingdom, this palace, and to his king, Jaehyun Jung. He has all pretexts to be envious of.

"Is this the reason you didn't want me to see you until the day was over?"

Taeyong smiles shyly. He casts his glance down, hiding under fluttering long lashes. He feels naked beneath Jaehyun's stripping eyes. The emotion is raw. Adoration, love, lust and possessiveness are tangible. He is weak when he is bared to these kinds of disclosure.

"Well, it might be."

"Beautiful. Very beautiful."

Taeyong lets out a soft gasp. He bites his lower lip as Jaehyun whispers. He needs all of his sanity not to moan when Jaehyun licks his earlobe and sucks a particular spot behind, leaving a bright red mark which will soon turn violet. He loves it when Jaehyun praises and lays claim on him in front of people. It makes him feel loved and worthy. It sends satisfying tingles crawling below his skin, down his spine to in between his legs, and turns his limbs boneless. He almost falls if not for that possessive arm around his petite waist.

"Join us?" Jaehyun asks, kissing the back of his right hand for an agreement.

"Why don't we spend the night—" Taeyong trails his free fingers on Jaehyun's hard pectoral. "—at somewhere more intimate?" He stops right above the nipple and then shifts to toy with one button at top. "You hardly had times for me lately." He pops it open gently.

Jaehyun kisses his lips, lewd wet sound loud between them.

"It's been a rough week. You know very well how those Lee dogs were."

Taeyong smiles.

"I know _extremely_ well. Come with me? I have a surprise for you."

Taeyong unravels Jaehyun's embrace. He tiptoes and kisses corner of his lips before walking out. As he steps up one by one, the humming noise whirls back. The higher he is the louder it becomes. From where he is standing, he sees Jaehyun speaking to his right hand man and then leaving. He sees one or two underlings casting him a longing stare.

"I'll make them blind."

Taeyong giggles when he feels a weight on his right shoulder. Jaehyun is resting his chin there, his hot breath tickling his neck. He intertwines his fingers with Jaehyun's on his stomach. He relaxes his body, slightly leaning back to this solid chest of the figure behind. They stay that way for a moment, away from bustling crowd, relishing on how their life has enfolded in front of them with a pair of lovely diamond rings on fourth fingers. It is enough to turn away those underlings' preying eyes in shame.

"A humble service? These rowdy men are pigs. All men are pigs in front of foods."

"Aren't you a man?"

Taeyong faces Jaehyun. He lets his eyes feast on his handsome man's feature; brown locks with under-shave that feels soft on his fingertips, a pair of cold eyes which drown him in a sea of affection, high nose-bridge and sculpted jawlines, cute dimples when he laughs, lips capable of cruel orders. This is the man he loves, with every breath he takes and senses he has, certainly and will forever be. He encircles one arm around Jaehyun's neck, another's fingers stroking tenderly that silky cheek.

"Ain't I your woman?"

Taeyong whispers. He watches as Jaehyun's eyes become darker, myriad of passions swirling wildly. It is his compulsion, to please his king, and suddenly he feels shy imagining the things Jaehyun will do to him.

Taeyong actually yelps like a woman when Jaehyun scoops him up in one swift move. Both of his arms automatically secure a footing around Jaehyun's neck. Jolly laughs roll out of their tongues in sync, with him pinching his favorite plump cheek.

"Put me down."

"I'm a man in his prime. I can handle you."

Taeyong curves his lips into a coy smile. He slips one hand under Jaehyun's suit and thumbs his nipple, enough to elicit a low moan and stare thick with want.

"Twenty five is barely a man to me."

Jaehyun smirks.

"Careful, gorgeous. I might prove the man I am to you."

Taeyong releases a fit of loud giggles. He playfully slaps Jaehyun's shoulder, vibrant cherry hue adorning his cheeks. He kisses Jaehyun's one. "Then what are you waiting for?" He glides his hand teasingly on that mouth-watering broad chest wrapped in muscle-fitted black outer and tight white shirt. "I'm afraid our bedroom is getting colder by any minutes we waste here. Your present may not last."

"So demanding."

"The perks of being older than you."

"Just by two years. Let's see if you can keep that attitude up on bed."

Taeyong only laughs. They walk past several maids who have a hard time concealing their smiles behind shy hands. The maids never talk ill about him. Even the older ones are quite taken on him. He makes a mental note to talk to Jaehyun about their salary.

Upon their arrival at the door of their sacred sanctuary, Jaehyun types the passcode and presses a thumb with a practiced ease. Taeyong smiles when sweet scents envelope his sense. He admires his hard work. Pristine white sheet is spread replacing usual murky grey and white roses are strewn on top. Bright yellow lilies at the table are mingling flawlessly with the dim honey lights. He even put an extra effort in those fragranced candles, jasmine and vanilla. This is Jaehyun's largest conquest, and an exhausting one. Jaehyun deserves a special treatment.

"It's beautiful and relaxing. Thank you. I really appreciate it."

The sincerity in Jaehyun's words gives Taeyong courage. He slides down his favorite warm embrace; only smiling at Jaehyun's questioning brows. When they are several strides apart, with him settled near foot of the bed and back on Jaehyun, he commits the boldest.

"What are you doing?"

Taeyong peels his clothes open one by one in a slow, teasing manner. He shrugs off his suit first, letting it be forgotten on floor. The belt comes second. He slips in both hands and undoes his pants, sharp hipbones and a pair of silky-smooth legs bared to the cold. He feels his cheeks heating up at the sight of vague frills peeking from beneath the last cloth. He takes a deep breath, mustering any nerve left, and begins unbuttoning. When his shirt pools near his naked feet, he does not dare to turn.

Jaehyun pulls him from behind. Taeyong moans softly as he feels those big hands on his shoulders, caressing in a sensual yet adoring fashion. Jaehyun trails his nose along the expanse of his neck. He can feel his hot breath ghosting his skin, his almost inaudible pant and butterfly kisses peppered by those demanding lips. Jaehyun glides his hands down his sides and slips beneath laced edge. He giggles as he hears Jaehyun groaning low; he must have found his silk thong. He giggles louder when he feels his lingerie being pushed up and strings of profanity hit his ears.

"Oh, Taeyong… So beautiful and pure… White really suits you."

Jaehyun defines honesty by his body. Taeyong bites his lower lip; Jaehyun's voice is dripping with lust and he is hard, erection poking his cleft below. This maddening pleasure just heightens his senses and agitates the luscious heat to spread faster through his body, pooling especially in between his legs. He sighs contentedly. He leans back, surrendering to Jaehyun's embrace and enjoying those naughty massages on his inner thighs and cock. His tiny underwear starts to strain, barely covering his erection, tight and uncomfortable.

"And so smooth. Did you shave?"

"No. Whole-body Brazilian Wax."

Taeyong laughs as he is spun around and drawn into a snug hug. Jaehyun's lips land on his, hands migrating to squeeze hard the cheeks underneath his lingerie. They kiss like there is no tomorrow, fiery and in a hurried pace. Jaehyun tastes sweet, demanding as he sucks his upper and lower lip in turns. He closes his eyes, kissing back, arms at ease around Jaehyun's neck. Comparable to Tango dancers, he alternates between nipping and licking Jaehyun's lower lip as Jaehyun pulls and bites on his upper one. Wet sound and soft moan bounce off the walls. He grasps the collar, tugging slightly. Jaehyun releases their lock.

Taeyong rests his forehead on Jaehyun's.

Those ardent sparks glazing on Jaehyun's eyes, smile meant to be million affections but one, and that heart right under his palm beating in same rhythm as his, makes him feel lucky and amazing. He should be the one who worships Jaehyun, but he will not deny that he wants it almost all the time.

This time, Taeyong initiates the kiss. He presses on softly and opens his mouth. The grips on his waist become tighter as Jaehyun slips his tongue in. He is thrilled knowing that Jaehyun approves his small sign of submission. He moans when he feels Jaehyun's tongue stroking his palate and teeth before caressing his own. They are getting harder in between their mashed bodies, separating only when the need of air happens to be unbearable.

"Congratulations."

Jaehyun's gaze softens and for once, is clear from the veiling lust, reverting back to Taeyong's most fond of.

"Do you regret it?"

Taeyong shakes his head and smiles. "When I decided to spill you everything, I knew already I would never be." he whispers. Jaehyun returns his smile and cups his face gently. His thumbs caress both corners of his lips and he cannot help but lean into it.

"Jaehyun?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For that day five years ago. I wouldn't survive that crash—"

Taeyong stops when Jaehyun presses a chaste kiss on his lips. It is innocent, no lust involved, but there is a searing passion washing away the bitterness left on his tongue by the memory of his late family and that car crash they had set him in. Jaehyun then places a kiss on his nose tip, one on each eye, and his forehead. He melts instantly. This kind of kiss always reminds him of how Jaehyun really loves him.

Taeyong trails Jaehyun's collar down. He plays that small rose pin embroidered with rubies between his fingers. He gives Jaehyun's shoulders light pressure before slipping his hands inside the suit. A whine flees his mouth as the suit is now on floor, revealing broad chest deliciously wrapped on tight white shirt, pectoral muscles that so hard on his touch. He is wet down there, just a simple sight and he almost comes. He wants to rub his cheeks on that chest.

Taeyong fiddles with the buttons. He glances up from under his fluttering lashes. He sees a smirk plastered on Jaehyun's face. Deftly he opens it one by one, and soon, the shirt joins its predecessor. Those bulging biceps never fail to turn him on. He runs his fingers by Jaehyun's chiseled abs and along the thin happy trail. He unfastens the belt and opens the zipper. The pants fall, letting his eyes devour Calvin Klein-clad cock. That black boxer hugs Jaehyun's crotch perfectly. He caresses the tent, drawing out a groan thick with desire.

Jaehyun helps him pulling down the boxer. Taeyong marvels at Jaehyun's perfect V-lines. He licks his lips; Jaehyun's cock is red, massive, and standing proud. It has made him scream in pleasure many nights before. He cannot stop picturing how he will take that rod tonight. Bareback is his favorite. He loves the way Jaehyun's hot seeds filling him up to the brim. He hates raw. It makes him walk funny the next day.

Those dirty thoughts bring Taeyong to his knees.

"Baby?"

Taeyong looks up.

Jaehyun Jung is truly a personification of Greek God.

"Take it, yeah? I know you can do it."

Taeyong grasps both of Jaehyun's strong thighs for an anchor. He cuts the distance and rests his face on Jaehyun's crotch. Strong musky scent hits his nose, so masculine and arousing. Thick curly hair tickling his cheeks amplifies the carnal want. He kisses Jaehyun's balls, giggling when he feels him shuddering. He gives small nips to the loose skin around, mischievously pulling it, before sticking out his tongue. He slides up underside of Jaehyun's cock, its protruding veins leaving impressive flavor. Few kittenish licks and sucks at the tip send Jaehyun moaning in impatience. He obeys, opens his mouth wide, and swallows the length inch by inch. His non-existing gag reflex allows it to reach back of his throat.

"Fuck, it feels good. Your mouth is so good, baby, so tight and warm."

Taeyong knows by heart every single Jaehyun's kink. Jaehyun always has a thing for deep-throating. The grips on his snowy hair become almost painful. It is his sign to move. Every time he takes him deeper, he hollows his cheeks, slurping extra hard on the head. He goes at a riling pace that makes Jaehyun's breath hitch in between his moans.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Jaehyun suddenly snaps his hips. He chokes, tears starting to gather in corner of his eyes. Jaehyun is fucking his mouth.

"Look at you, so good with my cock in your mouth— _oh yes, fuck!_ —so gorgeous with your pretty lips stretched around me— _mmm_ …"

Those fast, repetitive drags against his soft walls inside tickle his crotch. He can feel himself getting harder and wetter. It hurts, silk string confining more, and aches badly for a release. Jaehyun's precome is sweet as expected. Taeyong stops bobbing his head, taking the robust thrusts only, and voids his cheeks more. His hands wander to Jaehyun's ass. He massages it, encouraging, only to make Jaehyun's rhythm falter a bit. The mushroom head hits his throat a little too hard. He coughs violently, but it does not stop Jaehyun resuming slapping his balls to his face. Buttocks-kneading is one fetish they share same fondness of.

Taeyong looks up, well aware of what his helpless visage can do to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun comes as soon as they lock gazes and after three more erratic thrusts laced with loud vulgarity. His face is literally attached to Jaehyun's crotch, lips taut right around the base. His jaw is stiff and sore. Corners of his lips are somewhat split. But it is all worth; Taeyong closes his eyes, savoring the way Jaehyun unloading a big wave of seeds, spurt by spurt, cock pulsating like endless shots. He drinks all, some dribbling on his chin—his tiny mouth cannot hold, and releases the now-limp penis with a wet pop.

"Baby, did you just come by sucking me off? Untouched?"

Taeyong does feel damp at lower edge of his lingerie. His thong is soaked. He finds the evidence of his first orgasm staining the granite even Jaehyun's pants. Suddenly he is shy. Vivid rosy blush spreads across his cheeks. He has never been undone by performing a blowjob only. Being Jaehyun's wife for five years has granted him a notable control over his own orgasm, irrefutably due to Jaehyun's astounding sex-drive.

Tonight he has been proven wrong; he feels like a virgin again.

"Someone is totally in the mood." Jaehyun chuckles, fingers tucking his white stray strands behind his ear. "Seems I've left you slept alone too long. Was it ten days?"

"It was two weeks." Taeyong answers sheepishly.

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

"No!" Taeyong shakes his head. "You had more urgent tasks. Please don't be sorry!" he whimpers. He lays his head on Jaehyun's inner thigh and then kisses it, hoping Jaehyun understand how much he despises his husband apologizing for unimportant matter.

Jaehyun lets out jumbled words mixed with grunts. Before Taeyong can comprehend the meaning, he is hauled into a smoldering kiss. He clasps his legs around Jaehyun's waist by impulse, moaning keenly when his petite limp cock brushing the firm abs. As they share another dirty smooch, Jaehyun walks them to bed after a sequence of effort kicking all his footwear off.

They land with Jaehyun on top.

Taeyong carefully prevents Jaehyun's lower body from crushing his belly. He strokes it, grins, and wipes those puzzled curves out of Jaehyun's brows using his lips. He even adds two more pecks on each cheek following that assessing stare.

"You are such a minx."

"Well, am I?"

"Yes, you are." Jaehyun growls.

Taeyong sighs in delight as Jaehyun imprints his lips along his jawline. Jaehyun dips lower. He tilts his head up, baring his neck for easy access, an act which the younger gladly accepts. Several love bites are left near his jugular, one above collar bone, and three more on shoulder. It is blooming crimson, stunning like flowers painted on pale canvas.

"This wet scandalous underwear needs to be gone."

Jaehyun's complaint meets his laughter. Taeyong lifts his bottom, still giggling, and lets Jaehyun tug his thong down. Once the indecent thing is out of sight, his silk lingerie is shoved up. His nipples twitch at the cold temperature. There is a carnal glint beyond those orbs that has him quivered and all bothered in between his legs. He is not quick enough to cover his chest. Jaehyun's hands make it a nice failed attempt in a blink of an eye.

Taeyong whines. Jaehyun is kneading his chest, sexual intention clear in every move of his palms and fingers. This is relatively a new fetish for Jaehyun has never done it except to his buttocks. It is a really simple touch honestly, but not when exploding hormones are ruling over his body. He is completely erect now, precome dripping.

"Ah, J-Jaehyun! W-What—oh God…"

"Is it me or your breasts are slightly swelling?"

Before Taeyong can give any replies, Jaehyun dives to his nipples. His voice notches up feeling moist warmth encasing the left. Scalding tongue laps the perky bud and nips it between pointed teeth. Another is being rubbed by Jaehyun's thumb, sometimes pinched and twirled among those expert fingers. He is restless, hips seeking for release.

A trace of butterfly kisses lines down his stomach. His legs automatically close up as Jaehyun's hot breath grazes his now clean-shaven crotch, only to no avail for the younger forces him to open wider. An approving whistle seizes his cheeks in red hue. He sinks more into pillow beneath his head.

"Whole-body Brazilian Wax?"

Taeyong replies with a muffled yes.

"Even the cleft. Wow. I like it, so arousing."

Taeyong whimpers quietly.

"I bet it feels so smooth on my cock. Now get on four, I want to eat your ass."

He shoots open his eyes. Pouting and shaking his head briskly, he ignores Jaehyun's questioning stare. "My knees were a bit stiff this morning, so—" he is cut by loud laughter echoing in their bedroom. He sulks more; Jaehyun is guffawing hard.

"The perks of being older than me."

Taeyong stretches his leg and kicks Jaehyun's shin. Jaehyun chokes, laughter toning down. Grinning, Jaehyun holds his still-jerking ankle to avoid next blow. "Okay, okay! So, I assume there is no you-riding-me after this." Jaehyun feigns a puppy look. He laughs and is about to deliver another backlash if not for that solid clasp. But he cannot ask more as his ankle is given a long kiss before a tongue climbing his leg up to his inner thigh. He hears a vague praise about how soft and squishy it is. His breath becomes heavy and mind hazy as Jaehyun starts to leave several marks on it.

He is too deep in bliss to realize a pillow is now tucked beneath his lumbar bones. By the time it offers him a comfortable support, Jaehyun's smile greets him. Jaehyun is always such a gentleman it never disappoints.

Without warning Jaehyun engulfs his mushroom head. Taeyong can sense his sanity seeping out. He crumples the sheet hard in his hands as Jaehyun swaps blunt sucking into preying open the slit, more precome drawn. He trashes his hips but same as many previous nights, Jaehyun does not allow him to fuck his mouth. The crater on pillow getting deeper, he let Jaehyun have his way. He grabs fistful of those brown locks when the speed becomes agonizing. Familiar heat pools on his crotch. He begs Jaehyun to bob his head faster and it keeps coming closer, closer, and nothing.

Taeyong sobs. Jaehyun has a snug grip on base of his cock.

"You're unbelievably sensitive tonight. Do you miss me that much?"

"W-Who knows—OH MY GOD—yes, Jaehyun, yes!" Taeyong screams. A slick muscle has just breached past his pucker. He thrusts down, attempting to slide it deeper. Jaehyun seems to comprehend the sign and complies. Moan after moan falls out of his lips as he is being fucked by Jaehyun's tongue. His whole body shudders, orgasm rematerializing ready to explode. And by Jaehyun's mercy, he is reduced to an utter crying mess. It is benefitting to have their bedroom sound-proof. He does not need the whole mansion to know. He still has dignity.

"Nnn… More, Jaehyun… I want more—"

Two thumbs join Jaehyun's tongue and yank the pucker wider. Taeyong's voice falls as he chokes. Another cold surprise is placed into his hole. Jaehyun bends his lubed finger and pressed hard at one spot. Second digit is added and together it works to loosen tight pucker up. In, scissoring, bending, and out are proceeded in adept regularity. He sees stars every time his prostate is being hit dead on.

By the time fourth finger enters, he is a waterfall on his cock, leaking wet.

"F-Faster, please— _yes, yes like that!_ I'm so close— _oh, oh, coming_ —Oooh…"

Taeyong comes, toes curling, in shy amount. His semen coating his own belly is a bit thinner than prior. He lays there motionless, tired and thoroughly sated. His consciousness threatens to slip away. He fights the urge to sleep because he knows Jaehyun is still hard.

"If only you can see yourself how beautiful you are right now."

"Sweet-talker." He slaps Jaehyun's arm. Jaehyun just laughs and plants a kiss on his forehead. Taeyong closes his eyes, savoring the love implied on that small act.

"I know you're tired, but don't sleep on me, okay? I need you to take care of this."

A cold tiny item is in his palm now. Taeyong opens his eyes; it is a bottle of lube. The still-erect penis is few inches apart from his lips. Jaehyun is straddling him, hands brushing his white hair lovingly. The cap comes off with loud pop and some of its content is poured generously. He gives one tentative pump and Jaehyun groans. It sounds so erotic his cock twitches.

The slick liquid makes his job easier. Taeyong flicks his wrist up and down the huge length, letting it glide along his palms smoothly. He tightens his grips. Sometimes he gives extra squeezes here and there. Another second he plays with the slit. He even peppers the mushroom head with feathery kisses. He licks his own lips; he bets the cock will surely feel great inside. Just a simple thought can bring him alive down there once again.

"Is it good?" he asks coyly, eyes lingering on Jaehyun's chiseled-like body, admiring his amazing self-control. Taeyong thinks he will come instantly if he is in Jaehyun's spot.

" _Fuck yeah_ , this is more than good!"

"Then, which one is better, my hands or my mouth?" he purposely uses nasal voice knowing how Jaehyun loves it when they dirty-talk.

"Your hole is the heaven, baby."

"Take your heaven." Taeyong folds his legs and opens wide, presenting himself. "I'm ready." he murmurs, seductive smile on display. Jaehyun cusses before settling in between those slender legs. "Just... be gentle, please? It's been too long…" he pleads to Jaehyun with his eyes. It is answered by reassuring kisses on each knee of his.

The head slides in with ease. The stretch merely feels a bit uncomfortable but still he shivers in anticipation. Column to base is the most difficult. Taeyong clenches the sheet as Jaehyun pushes inside inch by inch. When the cock finishes breaching and is balls-deep, he cannot help but let indecent mewls out. The girth and length are wonders; he is stretched beyond his limit and G-spot is simply prodded. The burn stings a lot but delicious. He feels completely filled up. Jaehyun seems to be thicker and bigger than usual. He clasps tighter and then loosens, clasps again and then loosens again.

Jaehyun gets the signal. He pulls out until only the tip remains and then slams back hard. They both moan in unison. Every sensitive spot is hit and abused precisely Taeyong's vision turns white. He clings to Jaehyun's shoulders as his husband picks the pace up. The thrusts' power is incredible he keeps bouncing up all the time Jaehyun penetrates harder and deeper. He is too drained to even buck his hip down to meet it. He is just laying there, taking all of the endless drills with wanton moans.

"Mmm, baby, so tight! So soft and warm— _fuck!_ —your hole is so greedy, sucking me in like this—"

" _Ah, ah, ahn_ —Jaehyun! It's you—bigger—oh my God, deeper! _Deeper_!"

Wet slapping of skins complements Taeyong's lusty cry. Jaehyun grants his wish by positioning his legs on his shoulders. The new angle causes his prostate to be pressed even harder he needs to grabs the pillow to retain remnants of his senses.

Jaehyun switches tempo. Taeyong's screams get more shameless and panting as the forces become slower but aimed to all his special spots, more intense, without a glitch. The measured frictions creates clear images in his head; how the cock's bulging veins brushing his sodden and moist walls, his insides molded into Jaehyun's shape and size, a tiny bundle of nerves driving him closer to another orgasm with every stab. It is sexy. And with a litany of _ah, ah, ah_ he comes with his husband's name shouted, cock barely spurting any fluid it is almost entirely dry orgasm, body convulsing, hotness oozing out of his toes and crisp chill replacing it.

"I'm coming, coming—fuck! FUCK!"

Jaehyun follows him after few rabid thrusts. Another huge load of sperms is stuffing Taeyong full and warming him. Jaehyun bucks his hips few times just to make sure nothing drips out. For a moment only filthy squelch sound and jerking muscles are on the scene.

It was truly a shattering orgasm for both of them.

Taeyong feels space beside him is dipped. Jaehyun has collapsed on it and now busy littering kisses on the expanse of his neck and shoulder, still connected sexually. He knows how much Jaehyun loves seeing him in this state; utterly wrecked, bangs sticking to damp forehead, flushed cheeks and trying to tame the irregular breathing, thighs stained by dry and new comes. It is basically amazing he does not faint after all this wild escapade.

He smiles under fluttering-closed eyelids when Jaehyun embraces him from behind, protective arms secured around his waist. Shifting, he puts his head on crook of Jaehyun's neck and sprinkles light kisses on the shoulder. Jaehyun absent-mindedly twirls his hair in between his fingers. They enjoy the after-glow like that, inside the safety of warm blanket.

"I like my present. You look ethereal with your new hair. Thank you so much."

Few seconds of deafening silence falls upon them before Taeyong bursts into laugh. He ignores Jaehyun's confused look. He kisses that cute pout away.

"Why do you always assume my presents are equal to bedroom things? You're such a dirty-minded gentleman!" Taeyong slips his hand under their shared pillow and pulls a long device out. It is slender, two vivid red stripes twinkling in its middle. "Lucky you're a good-looking one and I love you." he slaps it into Jaehyun's palm.

Taeyong moans and smacks Jaehyun's arm when their knot down there is cut quite harshly. He giggles; Jaehyun is sitting, looking back and forth from his open palm to him, a brief lost expression morphing into a childish delight.

"Finally able to connect the dots?" Taeyong asks, pulling the blanket up his chest.

"Is this… Real?" Jaehyun murmurs the last word, making him giggle louder.

"The Obstetrician said so this morning."

Suddenly, Jaehyun jumps onto him and peppers abundant of kisses on his face, not missing even a single part. Taeyong cannot help but laugh loudest in pure joy and ticklish sensations on his neck and near his collarbones. He sighs when Jaehyun presses a long one on his belly. It is tender, warm, loving, every affection he ever wants. He caresses Jaehyun's locks in same fondness.

"How long and how?"

Taeyong smiles.

"Two weeks. For the last three days I thought it was stomach flu. One of your maids suggested this—" he lifts the kit up, gazing at it adoringly. "—and this morning I took the test. I even went to hospital after that."

"But, your hair—"

" _Henna_. Completely herbal, no ammonia, and I told them to stay away from my scalp as far as they could without making me look ugly in front of you." Taeyong chuckles.

Jaehyun crawls up, presses their foreheads together, and plants a kiss on his lips. As they lock gazes, Taeyong brings his hands onto Jaehyun's face and gently strokes the skin. Jaehyun's eyes make him drowning. It is flickering with brightest ardor he had never seen.

"Taeyong…This is—I can't even speak properly… Thank you, thank you…"

Taeyong closes his eyes. Finally he is complete and fulfilled.

"Congratulations. For being a father."

Jaehyun smiles and kisses him fully on lips.

Following the fall of Lee Group, The Jung will rise to sovereignty as the sole ruler of Seoul's underground. His husband, with his streak of over-protectiveness, will demand him to stay in this bedroom almost all the time, preferably with guards on shift and frequently changed passwords. But he will not mind for this man is his king, the king of his heart and the supreme power of his life. As long as he is at Jaehyun Jung's side, he will never ask for anything. Because this is his, Taeyong Jung's, zenith.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **SHOUT OUT TO** jaeyongprotectionsquad at Instagram

This fic is special for you. You & our dirty chats are always my muses. Thank you for always be there for me, accompanying me through my boring-as-hell life, listening to my every single rant, from the most important (have we ever had any important issues aside from Taeyong's ethereal beauty, Jaehyun's unearthly handsomeness, and JaeYong moments?) down to the most absurd one.

I hope our friendship last 'till the day God takes our final breath away.

.

.

.

 **SPOTS FOR** other JaeYong Shippers out there!

I'm not new to fanfic world but this is my first published fic after 2-year hiatus. The good thing is, I speak in 3 languages: English, Bahasa, and Jowo, so…Comments and advices are really loved & appreciated!

.

.

.

 **15 PAGES & 5531 WORDS OF DIRTY AND FILTHY SMUT **

**WHAT HAVE I WRITTEN!?**


End file.
